


The Strength Of A Soldier

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive John Watson, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: Sherlock watched him, feeling his mouth water. If John could carry them with ease then logically, he could do the same with Sherlock. Sherlock’s mind was flooded with images of John holding him against a wall and fucking into him. He probably wouldn’t even break a sweat. Sherlock would just have to take it as John did what he wanted. Sherlock bit back a moan as he came in his trousers.Later Sherlock had come to a conclusion. Although he had always known John's strength the sight of it was arousing. Now all he needed was to orchestrate events where John would have to use his strength with him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	The Strength Of A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papyrus_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyrus_Sun/gifts).



> This was a request from Papyrus_Sun. Hope yous enjoy. Requests are still open for fluff, angst and smut.

Sherlock had always known to some degree that John was a fit man. He ran about London all day with Sherlock so he had to be. But it was the extent to which these displays of strength got Sherlock all riled up which was the unknown. The first time Sherlock noticed his physical “reaction” was during a case late at night. The case had hit a dead end even though Sherlock had spent all day mulling over the case but annoyingly for him he had still come up with nothing.

"Argh!" Sherlock jumped up and began to pace. "What does it mean. It has to mean something!"

John placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, "Maybe you should rest for a while, come back with a clear head?"

Sherlock sighed, it had been a couple days and he knew John was getting fed up of sleeping alone. "I suppose I could nap for a couple hours..." 

John smiled, "I'm going to go brush my teeth, come through when you're ready."

Sherlock nodded sharply and John walked off to the bathroom. Sherlock paused, letting out a sigh before accidentally pushing the files off the couch. He began to pick them up before deciding to go to bed and finishing the clean up tomorrow. Just as went to walk away he stopped. "It’s not finished!"

He heard John's voice from the bathroom. "What?"

"That’s why it doesn't make sense. He was interrupted. Someone disrupted him before he was done. The meaning was never completed. He needs to finish his work!" Sherlock grabbed his coat ready to run to the police station and inform Lestrade of his discovery.

"Wait Sherlock where are you going?" John was standing in the living room doorway.

"No time to explain. I need to speak with Lestrade."

"Sherlock no. You need sleep, you've been running on adrenaline for 3 days."

"How can I sleep when I'm so close to solving the case!"

John sighed, he walked over to Sherlock and grabbed his arm pulling Sherlock back to him. "Enough Sherlock. You can text Lestrade what you know and explain the rest tomorrow. He won't be able to do anything now so please for the love of God come to bloody bed!"

Sherlock froze, he tried to pull away from John but found he couldn't. John's strong grip didn't budge. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Interesting.

"Phone," Sherlock held out his hand. John sighed and moved away from Sherlock. Picking his phone up and handing it to Sherlock.

Sherlock typed a message quickly to Lestrade before chucking the phone back on the couch.

"Right to bed then," John said turning to walk away. However, when he saw Sherlock's lack of movement, he grabbed the detectives arm again and pulled him through to the bedroom ease.

After he had finished solving the case Sherlock reflected on his reaction. He was clearly aroused but he didn't understand why. John was a soldier it was a given he had physical strength. But in everyday life John did not often show his level of strength So logically it was the physical displays of John's strength that was arousing Sherlock. The detective decided his would require further investigation, he set up an experiment to test his hypothesis.

The perfect opportunity presented itself later, since John had moved into his bedroom Sherlock had been using John's old room as a storage unit. Currently there were 3 boxes piled high with books that he was planning to donate. Sherlock couldn't even lift one of them which presented a problem. He had organised for people to pick them up but for that he would need them outside the flat....

"John could you come here?"

John walked into the room. "Yes Sherlock?"

"I require your assistance. I need these boxes put outside the flat for collection. I've finally decided to donate them."

"While I'm glad you're donating them why can't you move them yourself your lazy git?"

Sherlock smiled, perfect "I have far more important things to get to. So, be a dear, would you?"

John sighed but he had nothing better to do so he picked up the heaviest box first. John tested the weight; it wasn't that bad so he stacked another box on top and took them downstairs.

Sherlock watched him, feeling his mouth water. If John could carry them with ease then logically, he could do the same with Sherlock. Sherlock’s mind was flooded with images of John holding him against a wall and fucking into him. He probably wouldn’t even break a sweat. Sherlock would just have to take it as John did what he wanted. Sherlock bit back a moan as he came in his trousers.

Later Sherlock had come to a conclusion. Although he had always known John's strength the sight of it was arousing. Now all he needed was to orchestrate events where John would have to use his strength with him.

Sherlock's first idea was to challenge John to a spar. John's competitiveness was one of his only flaws and Sherlock intended to use it to his advantage. However, when he brought it up John seemed less than keen.

"Sherlock no. I don't want to hurt you." Sherlock huffed. Another route maybe.

"I doubt you could. All those years away from active service. I think you just don't want to admit you've gotten soft..." Sherlock waited for John's footsteps to return. Smiling when they did.

"I know what you're doing."

"Do you? I think you just are trying to hide your obvious," Sherlock paused turning around to look at John. "Lacking’s so to speak." Sherlock smirked before walking past John.

He didn't make it more than a few steps before John tugged him back. "You know what fine Sherlock. If you really want."

Oh, and Sherlock did want. They both changed and cleared a space in the living room. 

"You can still back out if you want," John said before they started. Sherlock huffed indignantly before getting into a defensive stance.

"Not a chance."

Sherlock grinned lunging at John who was unprepared and as a result got knocked back. Quick to recover John quickly regained control.

Sherlock managed to dodge quite a few of John's punches. But he hadn't managed to land one either, John was always too fast or managed to intercept.

"Seems I remain unhurt. I believe my deduction was correct. You have gone-" before Sherlock could finish his gloat John had attacked. John grabbed Sherlock's wrist and kicked the back of his knees forcing the taller man to fall down.

Before Sherlock could recover John was quick to move. They ended up with John straddling Sherlock. Sherlock's wrists were pinned to the ground. Sherlock was panting heavily after struggling to get free which made no breakthroughs. John's grip did not relent and he found himself getting hard.

"Give in."

"No!" Sherlock yelled, wriggling to get out of the hold.

John growled in response. Leaning his body weight onto Sherlock and using one hand to press Sherlock's wrists into the floor. "I said. Give. In." John spoke in a rough, firm voice. A growl finished his sentence and Sherlock went limp.

"I give in."

Let’s just say that night Sherlock was particularly enthusiastic in his extracurricular activities with John…

It was several days later in the early hours of the morning when Sherlock moves onto the next stage in his experiment. Applying the hypothesis to different conditions and variables.

For once Sherlock woke before the doctor, who was currently spooning him. Sherlock smiled as he felt John nuzzle into his neck. But despite how nice the cuddle was Sherlock had a plan. He slowly began to grind back onto John, smirking as he felt one part of John wake up.

Sherlock loved making John hard. His cock was beautiful as far as Sherlock was concerned, not that he really had a comparison. It was about 6 inches in length and thick. Good enough to fill Sherlock up without causing a hassle in their sex life.

John woke up soon after, mumbling confusion into Sherlock's neck before he got with the program. They moved so Sherlock was on his back and John was leaning over him. 

Sherlock grinned, knowing exactly how to elect the response he wanted. He pulled himself out of his boxers and began to please himself.

Just as expected John knocked Sherlock's hand away. Preferring to please Sherlock himself. But as John grabbed the lube Sherlock resumed his activities.

Before he even registered the movement, Sherlock found himself lying on his stomach his arms behind his back.

"Listen here you twat. I'm the one who decides when you get to cum not you." Sherlock let out a shiver as John's delicious tone.

As he spoke John kneeled behind Sherlock. Holding his wrists easily behind his back with one hand and using the other to prep Sherlock.

No matter how much he squirmed Sherlock couldn't get free. He felt heat pool as he realised this was only a fraction of John's strength.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as John pushed into him in one long smooth thrust. 

"Argh!" Sherlock lurched forward at the movement.

"There you go. This is wanted you wanted wasn't it. Waking me up my needy boy like you're in control. You just need a reminder don't you. Don't worry you just lie there and let me fuck you raw, mark you up from the inside." Sherlock whined loudly.

John was leaning over Sherlock's back, whispering the filth into his ear and mouthing at his neck. All the while using one hand to restrain Sherlock and the other to hold himself up. His thrusts were hard and fast making Sherlock jolt. His cock was leaking as he felt helpless. Vulnerable to John's whims as he was held down and fuck fast.

But oh God did he love it. "Ah yes! Fuck John please, I'm yours only yours. Needed you so bad. Feel so empty without your cock!"

"I know baby. It’s not your fault. You just need a good shag that’s all. As soon as you get my cock in you, you go all docile don't you. Fuck you boneless and all you can do is moan prettily and drool for me."

Sherlock moaned loudly, he thrust his hips against the bed trying to get some attention to his cock. John noticed this and tutted.

"Look at you so needy to get off you're humping the bed," John unconsciously tightened his grip and incensed the strength in his thrusts. Sherlock swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came.

John followed shortly after, paying no attention to Sherlock. Before they collapsed on the bed together.

It was after a case when Sherlock finally got what he wanted. The suspect had pulled a gun on John but luckily the other officers tackled him down before he could do anything.

That didn't stop Sherlock's heart filling with dread as he realised, he could have lost John. His John.

As soon as they were in the flat Sherlock pushed John against the wall, kissing him passionately. He let out a gasp as John switched their positions, shoving Sherlock against the wall.

John smirked. "Did you think I didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Sherlock gulped

"Jump." John ordered against Sherlock's lips. Grabbing Sherlock's arse and lifting him up the wall.

Sherlock moaned, wrapping his legs around John. He threw his head back and almost came right there. 

"Notice that. How every time I hold you down you almost cum right there and then. Figured you would have a bit of a strength kink."

"You’re a brilliant man John Watson." Sherlock moaned. John held Sherlock's weight in one hand, using the other to undo both their trousers and boxers. 

"I need to put you down so I can get lube," John said gently.

"Nuh uh," Sherlock struggled to get the words out with all of his blood going down south. He pulled lube out of his coat pocket, passing it to John.

"Genius," John kissed Sherlock, lathering some lube on his cock before putting the lube safely in his pocket. 

Still using one hand to hold Sherlock and placing the other on the wall to balance himself John pushed the tip of his cock into Sherlock. He moved his hand down so Sherlock fell down the wall and impaled himself on John's cock.

Knowing John was the only thing holding him right now combined with the sudden fullness was too much for Sherlock. With a moan he came all over his stomach.

After he realised what had happened Sherlock blushed, looking away. "I'm sorry I just couldn't-"

"Don't apologise." John's voice was thick and rough. "You are bloody amazing. Coming just from me. You’re good boy aren’t you. Don't worry baby you're going to be coming a lot more tonight." John growled out the words, causing Sherlock to whine.

John ignored Sherlock as he begins to thrust up into his tight hole. Letting out a growl. "This is mine isn't its Sherlock. Made just for me aren't you."

"Yes, yes yes," Sherlock chanted, not fully paying attention but already hard.

John smirked, he put both his hands under Sherlock and moved away from the wall. Walking through to the bedroom. Sherlock moaned each step cause Sherlock to bounce on John's cock. The fact John could even do this was unbelievably sexy to Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around John's neck, whining into the junction where his neck met his shoulder.

"Shh good boy we're almost there." Once they were in the bedroom John shoved Sherlock back up another wall. Fucking into him slowly.

"That's it takes my cock baby boy. Perfect Christ," John groaned, increasing his speed before thrusting as deep as he could and filling Sherlock up.

He moved one hand and started stroking Sherlock. Sherlock whined trying to move away, feel oversensitive. "Shh you're going to cum for me again sweetheart. Feel how deep I am inside you, fuck you full of my cum baby."

Sherlock mewled, pressing the palm of his hand against his stomach and feeling the bulge there. "That’s right. I'm the only thing keeping you up right now. You weigh practically nothing. I only need one hand to hold you." Sherlock let out a cry before cumming all over John's hand.

Sherlock nearly sobbed. "Please John I can't."

"Shh yes you can. Come on." John gripped Sherlock's hips moving him up and down on his cock. He lifted Sherlock up so only the tip was in him before he dropped him down.

Sherlock moaned openly, his gripping at anything they could. "John I can't-"

John began to thrust up as he dropped Sherlock down on his cock. "You can and you will even if I have to shag you all night."

John tortured Sherlock like this for 10 more minutes before he rolled them over so Sherlock was on his back and John was fucking into him.

John had already cum again and Sherlock could feel his cum leaking out before John pushed it back in. John pressed Sherlock down into the mattress so he couldn't move. The only thing he could do was lie there and take it.

With a silent scream Sherlock came again. John fucked him through it before he finally pulled out.

He kissed Sherlock's head gently and walked through to the bathroom. Sherlock would have been worried but he heard the sound of the bath filling up and sighed happily.

John came back through and carried him effortlessly into the bath. Sitting behind him in the tub.

"Was that what you wanted?" John asked later in bed.

"Everything and more."


End file.
